High School With Trunks Briefs
by TrunksBriefsDBZ
Summary: They're all still friends, just not at school. They're separated by society and how popular they are. Join Trunks as he goes through the ups and downs of high school. First ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. . .**

* * *

George grabbed me by the collar and slammed my back into the lockers. I felt a jolt of pain on my shoulder blade. Yep, I think the dial hit it. It surprised me too –it hurt like heck.

"Listen, kid, you better hand over that wallet," George spit in my face. His breath stunk. I wanted to cover my nose, but my arms were pinned by his friends. If I just moved a bit, they'd be by the other side of the school now. Mom said I couldn't show my true power, along with Goten, Bulla, Pan, and Marron.

No way were those snobby kids going to steal Trunks Briefs' wallet. It had all my credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, you name it. My brain kept telling me to beat the tar out of him, but I knew better.

"Just let me go," I mumbled.

"Not until you hand it over."

"No."

"Okay, then, we'll have to do it by force," George smirked. He waved and signaled his friends to start beating me in the face. I purposely moved my head this way and that, so they wouldn't notice that I wasn't getting hurt at all. They went at it for a couple more minutes.

"Had enough?"

"No."

His gang was already tired. I heard them panting and saw beads of sweat drip down their faces. I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. My glasses were broken, but I had a million pairs at home just for this occasion.

I left school grounds without those bullies following me. I walked calmly over to the oak tree my friends were waiting at.

"About time you showed up, Trunks," Bulla said with her Saiyan-like attitude.

"Sorry, I ran into George," I said while holding up my broken glasses. The truth is, I don't need them, I just wear them for fun.

"If getting beat up is your thing, then okay," Pan said as she raised her hands up in defense. "Let's just get going." She stood up and brushed the bark off her butt. I snickered. "What? I don't see you sitting on the ground, Fancy Pants," she said.

I pulled out a capsule from my pocket, clicked it, and tossed it in the school's parking lot. After the smoke subsided, Marron called shotgun. I hopped into the driver's seat and tossed my backpack in the back.

"Hey!" Goten said in annoyance. "Watch where you throw things! You're just lucky I'm not sitting up there."

I pressed the button and the car started up. I backed it up and exited the parking lot.

It was one of those convertible models. This car is one of my favorites. It gives me a title: 'Rich Nerdy Boy'. Sound good, doesn't it?

I made a turn and saw my house. It was our usual after school spot. We'd usually do homework, talk, or eat. I parked the car in the long driveway and everyone got out.

"Finally, I was beginning to feel cramped in there," Bulla said as she stretched out her arms.

"What do you guys have to do today?" I asked as we walked to the front entrance of the house.

"Well, I have math homework and an essay to write about Mr. Satan," Marron mumbled. She rolled her eyes when she said 'Mr. Satan'. Pan didn't look too happy about that.

"I have to do my nails, redo my hair, and read a chapter in my book," Bulla said as she checked her nails. "And then do a 5,000 word essay on the chapter by tomorrow." I bet you thought she was those girly-girl types who do nothing but stare at the mirror all day. She's not like that. She's a Briefs.

"Trunks, can you help me on my homework?" Goten asked as we entered the house. By 'helping' he means copy off my paper. I sighed and dumped my backpack on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, guys! How was school today?" Mom asked. I showed her my glasses and she covered her mouth, but didn't look surprised. "Ugh, I hate those kids. Snobby brats. They're just jealous of your looks, Trunksy." Pan giggled at my nickname and I shot her a death glare. That definitely shut her up. Maybe having my father's looks wasn't too bad.

"Mom, I have to use the computer," Bulla said as she took a 5 inch book out. She had no trouble carrying it. She's been training with my father over the summer.

"Sure, sweetie, just don't mess with your father's MineCraft account."

"Kay."

Believe it or not, my father has a MineCraft account. It's became his new hobby and some might say he's addicted or obsessed with it. He plays survival mode most of the time. In his main world, he accidently got stuck in the Nether and now he can't find his way back because some ZombiePigMan mobbed him.

I slipped into the tall swivel chair and pulled out my agenda. I checked off all the assignments I finished at school and started to do the ones I haven't. I sighed. Homework is boring even for a nerd.

X0X0X0X0X0X

The next day I arrived at school with Bulla. I was in the passenger seat since someone jackhammered my sleek convertible. I stepped out embarrassingly and quickly ran to Goten in a normal, human speed.

"Hey, Goten," I greeted as I gave a wave.

Goten is supremely popular, but his brain is probably the size of a peanut. It's sad, I know.

"Hey, Trunks!"

Out of the five of us, I'm probably the most hated around here. I'm not sure what I did wrong, but I am the most hated.

Goten threw an arm around me in a sort of 'manly' hug and we walked away from the crowd.

"Can you, uh, not hang out with me today?" he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because, uh, because. . ."

"You don't want me to ruin your rep."

"Yeah. Sorry, bud."

I sighed and them him get on with his popular life. After all, what kind of kid would hang out with a dork like me? Apparently, no one. No one except Pan.

Ever since she got dumped in middle school, her status has gone way low –even if she'd helped save the world. No one would even give a sideways glance at her. Or me.

If Goten was here, Pan was, too. After all, they are next door neighbors.

"Hey, Trunks," Pan said between bites. It sounded squishy, like gum.

I turned around and saw her chewing noisily.

"There's no gum allowed in school," I reminded her, but she never cared for rules. Pan is no Gohan, that's for sure. She's no Videl either. Pan is sort of carefree, break the rules kind of person. The opposite of me.

"Who cares?" See what I mean?

I sighed. No one ever listens to me.

We roamed around the school grounds for a while and waited for the bell to ring. I enjoyed school –it gave me something to focus on, something to do. Unlike my awfully boring life that's filled with me being the next head of Capsule Corp. They'll see. They'll see my name on the billboards of West City and all around the world. They'll see that I'm not a dumb doofus who runs away wearing fake glasses and get straight As. They'll see –

I tripped over one of the stairs and fell. Luckily, we were walking up so it was a less painful fall. Pan burst out laughing and her piece of gum fell onto my face. I groaned and the bell rung. Welcome to High School, everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed myself off the ground and brushed my hands off on my pants. Luckily, my glasses weren't broken. I plucked them off the ground, wiped the lens with the rim of my shirt, and slipped it back on.

"Come on, Slowpoke, we haven't got all day," Pan mumbled, "You just made me lose my last piece of gum." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're very welcome," I said as I jogged into the front entrance of Orange Star High.

I paced myself and basically ran through the hallways, pushing past a bunch of kids trying to get to their lockers. As the crowds cleared, George was waiting at my locker, right on time.

"Hey," George sneered. I ignored him and nudged him away from my locker and punched in my combo. "Can't you hear me?" He spit in my ear and everyone around him started laughing.

"George, my man! Long time no see!" a voice piped up behind me. I swiveled my head and simultaneously grabbed my science textbook.

"Well isn't it Trunks' girlfriend?" croaked George. I could have burst out laughing right there, but I didn't. I tip-toed and high-tailed it out of there because I don't want to ruin my reputation. Pan can handle them just fine.

I took a glance at the clock in the hallway and I only had a few seconds left to sit down in class, so of course, I ran super-sonic fast into my classroom. My bum touched the seat right when the bell rang.

"Aren't you sharp today?" Marron said as she quickly wrote her homework down. Her elbow was set on the table and her head was on the palm of her hand. Marron definitely looked tired as heck.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" I asked as I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my binder.

She shook her head.

"What happened then?"

"I was studying."

"Why?"

She looked at me like I was stupid.

"For the science test, duh!"

I cocked up an eyebrow.

She shook her head in disappointment and pointed to the board. I turned my head and in big, bold letters, it said: SCIENCE TEST TODAY, CLEAR YOUR DESK AND BE PREPARED.

"Oh," was all that would come out of my mouth.

"I want these finished! No retakes, so be on your guard!" Mr. King said as he passed out the big stack of tests. "Cheat and you get a zero!"

I stared at mine, not even daring to pick up my pencil. From the corner of my eye, I saw Marron zipping through those questions, so I started mine. It turned out, it was pretty easy. I think even Pan could ace this test if she actually tried.

After a couple of minutes, Marron and I stood up, walked to Mr. King's desk and set our tests down.

"Done already?" Mr. King asked as he looked up and aimed his glasses down a bit.

"Yes, sir," Marron said before I could.

"Okay," was all our teacher said. He sighed, probably thinking we'd failed it.

The rest of the period, we sat and did our homework. I caught suspicious glares and smirked. It feels great being in the center of attention.

The bell rang and I scooped up my backpack with my hand and headed for the door. Gym was next and I wasn't too happy about that. I rushed down the hallway and down the stairs and met up with Goten.

"Hey, man!" he greeted with a wave, but a bunch of "cool kids" were right behind him so I decided to say "hi", just to make them jealous.

"What's up? I just finished the science test. It was easy. Marron and I breezed through it," I said, using my hands to speak as well.

"You got the questions?" Goten asked curiously, hoping I could cough up some answers.

I shook my head.

"Kami Cakes," he barked.

Finally, we reached the door to the boy's locker room.

"Swimming?"

"We get to do swimming?"

"I guess I can show Bulla my body."

Everyone in the locker room laughed. I balled my fists, ready to punch any kid who'd lay a finger on my sister.

I walked in, ignoring all the looks and glares. When I reached my locker, I opened it and stuffed my huge backpack inside –it barely fits.

"Why are you so mad?" Goten asked as he slipped off his tee. I didn't answer. He pouted. "Don't worry, man, Bulla's gonna be fine. If she's ever in trouble, we'll be there in a jiffy." Goten sat down and took off his socks and shoes. Then, he joined the rest of his friends outside.

"Mr. Briefs, get out there now! Don't be a sissy! Every boy is shirtless here!" Mr. Guacamole said. The dudes snickered and I blushed. I took off my glasses and set them gently in the locker and took off my shirt as well. All I heard was gasps.

I ignored them –I didn't know whether they were good or bad –and made my way to the indoor pool.

When I stepped out all eyes were on me. I didn't mind. It's not every day you see a nerd shirtless.

"Whoa, I didn't know Trunks worked out," one girl whispered to Bulla.

"He's your brother? Wow!"

Bulla stood there and smiled. Maybe it was an evil smile, maybe not. All her smiles are movie-star worthy. I walked over to Goten and he gave me an ear-to-ear grin.

George is in my gym class too. I don't know whether he went into the pool yet or he peed his pants because his swimming trunks were wet. Maybe swimming isn't too bad.

"Okay… uh… class… let's begin our unit," Mr. Guacamole said. His gaze was on me and it was kind of awkward. "First of all, I need to explain the rules. They are simple. No horseplay, no splashing, and no running!"

"Okay," we all said in unison.

"Good. Now, find a team of four –two boys and two girls –and we start our relay race."

I looked over at Goten who made eye contact with me. We needed to find two girls. I looked around, trying to find someone I know.

"Hey, can we join you?"

I turn around to find my little sister holding on to Valese's arm.

"Sure," I said, a little stunned she would even talk to me during school. Then, I waved Goten over.

"Hey, Bulla, hey Valese," Goten said while he ran his hand through his jet-black hair.

"Hey," they both said. I could see it in their eyes that they both liked Goten. I grinned, but kept my thoughts to myself.

"So who's swimming first?" I asked, trying to break them up. This was going to be drama if _someone _didn't stop it.

"I want to!" Valese said as she clasped her hands together.

I nod and she walks to the starting line.

"Who's second?"

"I will, if no one's going to," Goten said nonchalantly. He didn't even wait for my approval, he just walked right on.

"I'll take third, if you don't mind, bro?" Bulla asked, but it was more of a request. "And have you been working out lately?" she crossed her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"No, ever since I even started training, I've had muscles, I guess," I said as I thought about it.

Bulla's eyes were wide.

"Dad must've trained you pretty hard. . ."

I nod, even though it was partially a lie. Dad would never train me.

The whistle went off and everyone dived in the water and swam as fast as they could. Valese wasn't a bad swimmer; actually, she was the 3rd in the lead out of the 7 teams.

"Go, Val!" Bulla cheered on. She threw a fist in the air and started jumping.

Bulla's voice echoed through the room and I assume Valese slowed down and moved to 6th place instead. I slapped her arm gently and Bulla gave me an ice-cold glare –a trademark from my loud mother and always-grumpy dad.

Finally, Valese's hand touched Goten's and he leaped off the edge of the siding and got a head start. We never use our real strength. Obviously, it'd cause way too much attention and I don't think Mom or Dad would want cameras set up all over the house –I certainly didn't.

Goten maintained his strength and swam pretty fast –human-wise.

"Sorry, guys," Valese said as she had her hand over her heart. She was breathing heavily and Bulla took a seat on the free side of the pool with her best friend.

"Nah, you did great! We have Goten and _Trunks_," Bulla winked at me. That made my blood run cold. "They're great swimmers."

"I wonder how Trunks swims," Valese giggled. They were talking like I wasn't even here, which didn't bother me at all. It always happens.

Goten was already at the edge of the pool, waving his arms around juristically. "BULLA AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THIRD?!"

Bulla leaped to her feet and started running to the other end. \

"Bulla, don't run!" Mr. Guacamole shouted, but it was too late.

Bulla's feet we already dipped in pool water, making the floor slippery for her. She slipped and fell backwards. Bulla's head could've cracked open then and there. Everything would've gone black. She should've died.

Bulla was caught by surprise and she fell to the hard ground, but caught herself with her hands and used force to push her back into the air. Then, she landed perfectly on her feet.

"Sorry, teachs!" Bulla said. She sweatdropped and walked to the other end, carefully avoiding puddles of water. Her eyes locked with mine, saying: "Please help me get out of this one?"

"She does a little gymnastics," I said out loud.

Bulla smiled shyly. What a great actress she is. A very malicious skill, indeed.

The bell rang and everyone got out of the pool. They were all shivering and I was glad I didn't even touch the water. It was already cold as it is.

We all _walked _to the appropriate locker rooms and changed. Finally, we headed out to break.

"Hey, Trunks, why don't you eat lunch at our table today?" Jacob asked.

My eyes widened and I pointed to myself.

"Yeah you! Who else is named after underwear?" He grinned like we hung out all the time. I didn't return that smile. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine, really," I said, trying to act cool. I was nervous and I'm guessing my whole body was shaking with excitement because then he asked me if I was cold.

"NO, I'M FINE!"

He leaned back a bit and used his hands in defense.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I scratched the back of my neck.

"It's ok."

Then we went our separate ways. I climbed up the stairs to the third floor and to my locker. What surprised me was that _George _was there. I kept my eyebrow raised as I walked toward him. I adjusted the textbook under my arm and cleared my throat.

"What are you doing here? You only come here before and after school hours," I said.

"I know. I just wanted to say sorry. You in?" George asked as he squeezed his eyes shut and held out his hand.

First, I thought he had some sort of electric shock thingys, but he didn't/

"Uh. . ." Seriously, I had not though this moment would come. I noticed that he had a black eye. He probably messed with the wrong side of Pan.

"No thanks."


End file.
